


you have returned

by purplefennels7



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dol Guldur, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, lindir is Very Anxious, worried!Lindir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefennels7/pseuds/purplefennels7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lindir has anxiety. elrond going to dul guldur alone doesn't help. ft. a mysterious porcelain flower</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one.

**Disclaimer:** Hobbit does not belong to me; let it suffice that if it did, I wouldn't be here.

* * *

 

Lindir was worried out of his mind. Honestly, Lord Elrond had only left on his mission an hour ago, and he was already practically driving himself mad with hypothetical situations, most of which ended badly. It was always this way whenever his lover was called away from Rivendell on some mission or the other. The only resemblance between all those missions was the dange. The possibility of death. The heartstoppingly real worry that their goodbye kiss would be their last. And somehow, it felt as if this mission was worse than all the others: this time, Elrond had gone alone. Usually, he had a whole contingent of elven soldiers behind him, but he had steadfastly refused all requests to take one with him.

Now that Lindir thought about it, this mission seemed… different. They’d been sharing a glass of wine in Elrond’s chambers during a brief respite from the never-ending paperwork, snuggled together in Elrond’s armchair, when he’d stiffened in Lindir’s arms. After several seconds, he turned parchment-white, shoved the wineglass into Lindir’s hand, and started donning armor over his brown robes. His hands were shaking uncontrollably.

“Elrond?” Lindir had asked tentatively, fear and anxiety touching his heart at his beloved’s look of absolute and utter terror. “Elrond, what’s wrong? What’s happened?”

“The Lady Galadriel has summoned me,” was his only explanation. A sick feeling growing in his heart, Lindir had moved to help Elrond with the final few pieces of his coppery-gold armor, as his lord’s hands were shaking so badly that he couldn’t fasten the buckles. Elrond had waited until Lindir had finished before turning to meet his eyes, pressing a miniature porcelain rose, every petal immaculately sculpted and painted in shades to pink, into his hands. Lindir gasped in surprise; it was an exact copy of the flower that Elrond had given him on the day that he proposed.

“Don’t worry yourself out of your mind, my dear,” he had said softly. “Hold this, if you worry. It’s a promise.”

“A promise?” Lindir had asked dumbly, looking up at Elrond with a mixture of fear and worry in his eyes.

“Yes, a promise that I’ll come back to you,” Elrond replied, folding Lindir’s fingers over the flower and kissing his knuckles fondly. “I might be a while, so if you get lonely, or if you fear for me, just hold it, imagine that I’m right next to you, that I’m holding you, and remember my promise.”

Lindir had smiled through the tears blurring his vision and pulled Elrond into a hug, burying his face in the little of his robes that hadn’t been covered with armor. They stayed locked in that embrace for a few, fleeting moments, before Elrond whispered Lindir’s name in a voice so soft that only elven ears could’ve picked it up. Lindir had looked up to find his lover’s brown eyes staring earnestly into his own, and despite the fear for Elrond’s safety that was monopolizing his mind, he had smiled and leaned up to capture Elrond’s lips in a gentle kiss, cupping his cheek with one hand and holding the flower in the other.

“I love you, Lindir, beyond all else,” Elrond whispered against his lips.

“And I, you,” he replied, sealing their lips together again.

“I need to go,” Elrond interrupted after a long time, pulling away sadly.

“I know…” Lindir’s reply was so small, his fear returning to his eyes.

“Remember my promise, Lindir. I’ll come back, don’t you worry. I won’t leave you alone. Forever and always, you hear me?”

“Forever and always.”

  



	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive! Posting this old chapter from forever ago...my writing style has changed so much...! I hope you like it anyways.

He had tried to distract himself, tried to forget that every moment, his beloved was riding closer and closer to danger. His favorite tree probably had a trench beneath it from his incessant pacing, and he had asked Erestor for any spare paperwork so persistently that the Chief Counsellor finally gave in and handed over some of his never-ending work. Unfortunately, Lindir worked at least twice faster when he was stressed, so he was back at Erestor’s door in no time, much to the older elf’s surprise.

“Lindir, are you alright? Do you want me to get you some tea or something? I need a break anyway, I’ve been at my desk since the crack of dawn,” Erestor had queried concernedly, taking in Lindir’s bedraggled appearance from raking his hands through his hair so many times.

“No, I am definitely not okay,” Lindir admitted. “I think some of that tea would be helpful. I-if you don’t mind, that is…”

“Nah, don’t worry about it. You look like you need it,” Erestor replied, already getting up to heat some water over the fire. “Pick a chair, anywhere is fine.” Lindir perched awkwardly on the edge of the armchair on Erestor’s right while he watched the taller elf bustling around his study, pulling teacups and saucers from a cabinet beneath the wall clock.

Finally, Erestor plopped back into his straight-backed wooden chair and handed Lindir a cup of steaming tea.

“So, what’s wrong? First you show up at my door asking for paperwork, which you never do, and now you’re drinking tea in my study in the middle of the day after finishing said paperwork in record time. You are _seriously_ worked up, Lindir, and not for anything good.” Lindir sighed and took a sip of tea.

“You know El-I mean, Lord Elrond’s mission?”

“Oh, dear. Lindir, have you seen him fight? He’ll be fine, I promise,” Erestor reassured instantly. Lindir shook his head.

“That’s not what it is. Deep down, I know he’ll probably be okay, but have you ever felt this...kind of foreboding feeling when Glorfindel leaves on a mission?” Erestor nods. “That’s how I felt when I saw the look on his face when he got the summons from the Lady...I’ve never seen him like that before. It scares me, Erestor; if he’s scared, then what is he up against and what are we supposed to do?”

“Summons...from the Lady?!” Erestor gasped, turning almost as white as Elrond had.

“Uh...he didn’t tell you?”

“No! He just said that he had to leave for Mirkwood immediately, and then he was gone. You’re saying that he got a _summons_ from _the Lady Galadriel_ herself?!” Lindir could only nod, an icy claw of fear instantly closing around his heart. If Erestor, Chief Councillor of Rivendell, who’d gone through so many crises without even a hair out of place, was this worked up about the news, Elrond could be in serious danger on this mission, a mission that, moment by moment, seemed more and more like it would end badly.

“What’s wrong, Erestor? What’s the significance of a summons from Lady Galadriel?”he probed tentatively, afraid of what the response could imply.

“Never...in my lifetime...have I ever seen Lady Galadriel leave Lothlorien for any reason whatsoever. If not only she has left, but she has summoned our lord as well...I don’t know, Lindir.”

“But...Elrond promised me…” Lindir trailed off, opening his hand to reveal the porcelain flower, which he had been clutching in a death grip for the past few hours, tears threatening to escape his eyes. Surprisingly, Erestor’s worried look relaxed into a grin.

“If he promised you he would return, he will. No matter how bad it is up there in Mirkwood, Elrond _will_ come back.”

“How can you know, Erestor?”

“Because I’ve known Elrond for thousands of years, and he has never once broken a promise.”

“Indeed, Erestor. And I do not intend to begin now.” Lindir’s eyes widened, and he whirled in his chair to see none other than Elrond himself standing in the doorway, hair tangled and armor askew, but wonderfully, unequivocally _alive_.

“Elrond!” he cried at the same time that Erestor bowed his head, murmuring, “My Lord.”

“Lindir, my dear, didn’t I say I would return?” he said with a smile. Lindir leapt from his chair and threw himself into Elrond arms, burying his face in his chest as his lover pressed gentle kisses into his hair. Their moment was rudely interrupted by Erestor, who appeared as if he was trying to decide whether to smile or roll his eyes.

“You two, if you’re going to kiss, get out of my room.” Elrond let out a bark of laughter and grabbed Lindir’s hand, tugging him incessantly in the direction of his own chambers.

“Thanks for the tea, Erestor!” Lindir shouted over his shoulder as he let Elrond pull him down the hallway. Erestor rolled his eyes at their antics, and turned back to his desk to complete some more of that accursed paperwork before Glorfindel returned from the training fields and diverted his attention off of his work for good.

Lindir pulled Elrond into a kiss the moment the doors of their chambers closed behind them, one hand tangled in his lord’s hair and the other, still clasping the flower, flung around Elrond’s waist.

“Valar, I thought I’d lost you, El,” Lindir gasped as soon as his breath returned, leaning his forehead against Elrond’s.

“You’ll never lose me, Lindir, never. I will be with you, forever and always.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? Comments and kudos make my day <3


End file.
